


At least that way we’ll be able to...together...come across some kind of redemption.

by Hermitstull



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - Warehouse 13, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Post-Apocalypse, mad max fury road - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermitstull/pseuds/Hermitstull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bering and Wells: Fury Road</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'Cause we knows there come a night, when they sees the distant light, and they'll be comin' home.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been teasing this one over on Tumblr for a couple of weeks and I've got enough going that I can post the first part of what will probably be a five part saga of B&W in their own version of Mad Max. It will mostly likely be a weekly update (maybe a little longer) so please be patient
> 
> Trigger warning for mentions of rape and abuse. If you've seen the movie then you sort of know what I'm talking about. 
> 
> I'm really excited for this stand alone AU series so please let me know what you think! And as always, thanks for reading!

The Long Ago

_“Hope,” the woman sneered, “hope is a mistake.”_

_Myka looked up from Pete’s broken body. He had volunteered to go into Thunderdome since she’d lost her arm.  But he had been killed and to pay the debt she had been sold to a rising Warlord in the southern wastes._

_The shouts of ‘two men enter one man leave’ filled Myka’s ears as she was dragged away from Pete’s body._

_As the caravan drove away the shouts of the crowd faded in the distance as did her plan to return to Univille._

_HG stood in the shadows as “Immortan” (his current name) gave his speech. The dirty and diseased masses adored it. His War Boys infused the meaningless rhetoric in their veins._

_She fought an eye roll. She needed this job and this run. The wastes held many treasures but none as appealing as fresh water of the Citadel and fresh women of Barter Town._

_Helena had worked the one offs for the Bullet Farmer with supply runs from Bullet Town to Barter Town, making an occasional stop at the Citadel to deliver special items. No one could navigate the wastes like the Road Warrior (or so they called her. She had so many names over the years they tended to blend together. But she would never stop to think about the ones from before the bombs fell. Ones that she’d earned on the cobblestone streets of London or during her first years after the Bronze.  The “Father of Science Fiction” wouldn’t recognize this place or herself now.)_

_(Thoughts of the past made you weak.  She rarely felt Christina’s loss anymore since it was one of so many. Or wondered what remained of an unincorporated town in the remains on South Dakota.)_

_The speech was done and the Supply Warden had her list._

_“If Aunty has any questions…”_

_“Tell her to come to the Citadel herself,” HG finished. “I know the drill.”_

_As she sped off into the wastes she caught a glimpse of the latest war rig rolling to the Citadel. Chock full of slaves and other nefarious goods no doubt. There was a time in her ancient life she might have cared about those about to enter a deeper hell they had ever known._

_Myka looked through the bars of the transport that carried her closer to her doom, the ache in her arm an ever present reminder of what she’d lost when she’d been taken by the slavers._

_A lone car raced unfettered towards the southern horizon. How she longed to be a passenger in that vehicle._

 

The Past

_Myka tested out the arm pleased with what the Organic Mechanic had been able to create.  The steel and leather appendage would never replace what she’d lost, but it would give her a chance to compete for one of the Imperator spots that had just opened up._

_Four thousand days ago she had come to the Citadel as a slave. They had hoped with her looks and build that she would be a breeder, but the Organic Mechanic confirmed that her bought with pre fall Cancer had made her barren._

_(Thank God for small favors, though she did endure things before her inability to have children was confirmed that she would never forget.)_

_Her background in pre-med had earned her a spot as one of the Mechanic’s assistants, testing Blood Banks, tending to War Boys minor injuries and the like. She kept up her strength and skills, both physically and mentally, for a long as there was a chance of escape she would take it._

_(From time to time War Boys would talk about supply runs and how there were still places to the North where green could be found.)_

_And the only way to travel the wastes was in a vehicle.  The best vehicle for the job was a war rig._

_So she had to earn the right to drive one._

_The test was simple really. The Master Mechanic would toss the wheel of one of the rigs into a shallow pit. The one who wanted the job the most would leave the pit with the wheel alive._

_Covered in blood Myka stood before the Master Mechanic, wheel clutched tightly in her only hand.  She ignored the shows of War Boys about how a woman wasn’t fit to be an Imperator._

_“Imperator Myka has won the challenge sent down from the Splendid Immortan himself. She is our next driver.”_

_“What are you hoping to find, out there in the wastes?”_

_“There is nothing to find in the wastes,” HG chuckled, slowly stroking the dark brown hair of the woman resting on her chest. “That’s why they are called such.”_

_“No one that comes to Madam Ling’s spends as much time out there as you.”_

_“I do supply runs for Barter Town and other odd jobs to pay for my Guzzolene. To pay for you.”_

_“I should pay you,” the woman turned, causing the sheet to slip down and reveal her chest. “None of my clients are as talented.” She paused. “Or as troubled.”_

_“I will show you trouble,” HG grinned rakishly and pulled the woman down for a kiss._

_When she drove away from Barter Town that morning on standard run for Aunty (and a secret run for Master Blaster) the question squirmed its way through her always cluttered brain._

_What are hoping to find in the wastes…._

The Now

_When the bombs came they thought they were ready. Artie and Claudia had scoured the aisles of the Warehouse in preparation, pulling artifacts that they had (hoped) would protect them._

_How things had gotten so bad she would never know. (There were some times that artifacts couldn’t even control.)_

_And for a while things worked okay. Univille was remote and had its own water supply. Plus most of the active silos were in North Dakota._

_(She tried not to think about how things would have gone in Colorado or Wisconsin.)_

_For eight years after the fall they had held out. Their little band of former Agents and assorted townies that they had let in on the biggest secret of the old world.  They were safe and secure (or so they thought.)_

_Then the scouting mission had gone badly. So bad that she had lost an arm in the fight against the marauders and found herself woozy and crushed in Barter Town._

 

Myka pulled the worn leather jacket on, making sure it fit over the prosthetic arm she now wore. It had been at least 7,000 days since she’d left Univille. Years since she’d been taken captive by Warlord Most Splendid Immortan Joe, serving first in his breeding  then later as one of his Organic Mechanics and finally now as an Imperator.

(She didn’t dwell on thoughts of the others. Of how Pete had died in the Thunderdome thanks to a bet gone wrong.  For a time she had hoped that Univille and what was left of the Warehouse remained. But as Aunty had said, hope was a mistake.)

(But she was ready to make that mistake one last time for a chance at freedom.)

 

“It is time,” the Master Mechanic pulled Myka from her thoughts “Are you ready for the run for his Splendid’s glory?”

“I honor his name and will hope to find a seat in the halls of Valhalla,” Myka replied dryly. She spoke the words but would never believe them. She had learned to do what she needed to in order to survive.

(And survive she would. Word had come to her through the trader caravans in Guzzolene Town and Bullet City that Univille had survived.  There was water and existence (and in her heart of hearts she knew the Warehouse still stood). If she could escape this torture, this hell that she had been pulled into. Due north, across the barren wastes she could find home.)

So this trip she would flee and take those who had requested safe passage to her home across the dessert and through the mountains with her. The Splendid’s Brides, the young women who had been deemed to be the most beautiful and most fertile in a time of blight. They would be her precious cargo in this barren new world.

 

“We head North,” she had told the War Boy when he’d asked why the change in plans.

Then the Night Terrors had come and almost pulled them off track. Thankfully they had taken care of Splendid’s escort. (The fuel pod attached to the war wagon would hold up her end of the deal when they reached the mountain pass.)

Fate had hoped to end her redemption before it began, with Splendid himself leading his full war band (along with one from Guzzolene Town and Bullet City) in pursuit of his favorite wives. (And for a moment she wished Pete as at her side with a joke or an idea as to how to escape this dire twist.)

But then a flash of black hair streaming from the front of a V8 hot on her tail from the Citadel had caught her eye. The Blood Bank strapped to the front of the car was a ghost from her past.

Their eyes met and for a moment the decades fell away.

Then the storm came.


	2. As the world fell, each of us in our own way was broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As per tradition they met at gunpoint. It had been endless years and countless days since that driveway in Boone but here they were in the wastes. Myka looking fetching as ever (with only one arm) and Helena battered but never beaten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next installment of my Bering and Wells: Fury Road AU. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!

How she managed to survive the storm, she would never know. Coughing and spitting up dirt she thanked whatever deity was on her side at the moment. Her captor was dead and the key to her chains was in his jacket pocket.

The iron mask however was another story.

“Bollocks,” she cursed as she began to search the wreckage for something that could pick the lock.

When she had envisioned the world with her brother over 100 years ago, the barren horizon before her had not part of the narrative. She had survived the Bronze, the Janus and suburbia. She had left Boone long before the bombs fell and had worked her way down what had been the eastern seaboard, spending some time as an enforcer of the remnants of the law when the husk of the world hadn’t withered away completely.

But for more years HG Wells had been a wanderer, a warrior for hire with a supped up car that she was able to maintain thanks to her many skills. Until the Splendid Warlord had tracked her down to collect on a debt she owed.

(The visions had haunted her, slowed her down. Christina. Adelaide. Savannah. She had tried to save them all and had failed.)

So she now roamed the wastes, trading her skills and the handful of artifacts (because those would be eternal) for fuel or food or precious water.

Her only thought now was survival since the faint chords of Splendid’s war band could be heard in the distance.

As could a banging and rumbling of an engine wanting to start.

 

As per tradition they met at gunpoint. It had been endless years and countless days since that driveway in Boone but here they were in the wastes. Myka looking fetching as ever (with only one arm) and Helena battered but never beaten.

“You have more lives than a cat,” Myka drawled, clutching the rifle tightly.

“Dickens would be pleased at your assessment,” HG replied with a smirk, cocking the sawed off shot gun.

“What do you want HG,” Myka’s voice was cold.

“To survive. Splendid’s on his way for all of us. I don’t know where you’re going but it’s got to be better that the blood pits at the Citadel. And to get this blasted muzzle off of me.”

 

They had made it to the edge of mountains with HG taking direction from Myka on how to handle the War Boys on their tail. They were as effective as ever, with HG quickly cobbling together a small bomb that slowed Splendid down by partially blocking the pass.

“I need to be able to trust you,” Myka’s cool green eyes brokered no argument. “We are heading to Univille.  If I don’t make it…”

“I will make sure they are safe,” Helena replied, briefly resting her hand on top of Myka’s on the gear shift for a moment.  “I assume there is a kill sequence on this war rig?”

Myka smirked, “programmed it myself.” She showed the other woman the sequence.  “If things go sideways I need to be able to drive out of here.”

“Righty-ho,” HG gave a small salute which brought a smirk to Myka’s face.

 

The pair rode in silence as the vehicle, HG casting the occasion glance back to the five young women seated in the back of the cab.

“What are you looking at?” the leader Angharad challenged.

“How far along are you,” HG replied, glancing down at the girl’s swollen belly

“Far enough.”

“How do you know Imperator Myka,” the youngest of the Splendid’s brides, Cheedo asked. “Was it from before the world was killed?”

“It was,” HG cast a glance at the former Agent who remained silent. “There was a time where we worked closely together.”

“So what happened?” Toast piped up next.

“Things,” Myka’s harsh voice cut off HG’s reply. “I need you all to get below. I’m supposed to be alone on this run.”

 

The wives packed into the hidden compartment while HG crouched low in the back of the cab. Her slight stature a blessing since she would most likely have to make a quick move to get the rig going.

“I’ve brought fair trade,” she heard Myka’s calm voice echo through the canyon.  “3000 gallons of guzzolene as promised for safe passage.”

“You said a few trailing wrecks,” a male voice shouted out. “I see three war bands!”

HG slowly moved into the driver’s seat of the rig.

Myka took a deep breath when she spotted Splendid’s car round the corner.

“Helena now!” she shouted. Bullets rained down as HG set the lumbering beast into motion.  Myka ran around the other side and slipped in underneath, dogging a Cave Rider who nearly caught her.

The boom of explosives followed by the sound of falling rocks let them know that the war bands wouldn’t be following any time soon.

 

For a frenzied few minutes all HG focused on was driving and making sure her shots counted. Myka had popped the top and was picking off the Cave Riders as they attempted to jump onto the rig. 

“Reload,” Myka tossed the riffle to Toast who began to shove bullets into the gun.

Before she knew what was happening the most Splendid Immortan Joe’s vehicle was next to theirs and the wheel had been pulled from the steering column. Her hand caught between the wheel and the window frame, nearly crushing her fingers.

Myka quickly cut the cable, freeing HG’s hand but loosing the wheel in the process.

“Here,” Myka quickly tied a large wrench to the steering column as the warlord’s car fell back for a moment. “Are you okay,” she looked at HG’s mangled fingers.

“I’ll survive.”

“Give me my property!” the old man shouted as the back door slammed open.  HG looked over her shoulder at  Angharad who had put herself between the Warlord’s gun and Myka.

“Shit the rock!” Toast screamed and HG swerved, but the door still caught the boulder in the road.

HG smirked when she spotted the young woman moving out from behind the cab, tossing a thumbs up her direction.  Sparing a glance at the road ahead she heard a scream and caught the sight of white falling off the rig and under the wheels of their pursuer.

She tuned out the shrieks and cries, telling Myka what she had seen.

And added more red to her ledger.


	3. They say people don't believe in heroes anymore. Well damn them! You and me, we're gonna give them back their heroes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry. Sorry for not contacting you after the Astrolabe and for what happened in Boone. I should have let you know where I was and why I wasn’t coming back.”  
> “That was quite literally another lifetime HG, you don’t owe me anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next installment of Bering and Wells: Fury Road takes us to roughly the half way point in this little saga. Thanks everyone for reading and as always, please let me know what you think.

The wives stood apart, huddling in a small circle to console themselves on their leader’s loss while HG and Myka worked on the war rig.

HG had finally freed herself of the iron mask that she’d worn as a Blood Bank.

“Marked as feral,” Myka glanced back over her shoulder. “The great HG Wells.”

“Hardly,” HG worked her jaw. “I doubt there are few people left who would even recognize the name.”

“The Immortan keeps a copy of The Time Machine in his private library.”

“How lovely,” HG rolled her eyes.  “I fought my captors when they finally tracked me down. No one remembers the art of Kempo so several War Boys were irrepealably damaged during the fight.”

“What did you do?”

“A job gone wrong for our Warlord most Splendid Immortan Joe.” She sighed. “There is no room for error and I made a grievous one.”

Myka pushed down the curiosity she felt.

“And what of you,” HG asked after some time. “Rare is the woman that isn’t found in Joe’s breeding stock or milking barns. How did you manage to become an Imperator?”

“I won the right in the fighting pit,” Myka spoke slowly.

“And before then?”

Myka’s reply was a harsh look.

“And what of the Warehouse? How long did it last?”

“As far as I know it’s still standing,” Myka raised to her full height.  “That’s where we’re headed.”

“Old times then,” HG began, “Wells…”

“Don’t,” Myka cut her off.

The Imperator slammed the hood down and hopped off her side of the truck and trudged off towards the wives.

 

“Why do they call you HG,” Toast asked.

HG turned off the valve to the water hose. After a glance at Myka who was busy talking to Capable she looked at the younger woman.

“HG is my nickname from before, it stands for Helena George.”

“You have a man’s name?”

“A favorite uncle.”

“You knew your family?”

“Yes,” flashes of Charles, of her parents, of Christina and her friends at the Warehouse filled her mind. “But they died before the world fell.”

Toast looked over at Myka. “You knew her as well?”

“As I said we worked together.”

Toast smirked, “that’s not what I meant.”

HG’s eyebrows rose. “Oh,” she paused. “Well, not in the way that I had hoped.”

“She is taking us to her home, the Warehouse. Do you know it?”

“I do. But it has been many years since I’ve been there.”

The sound of a small engine pulled HG from the conversation.  She could see the faint outline of two War Boys on a motorcycle heading their direction.

Myka heard it too and quickly rushed to the cab of the truck, pulling out her rifle. After a moment of focus she let fly a single shot, killing both the riders instantly.

“We’ve delayed enough,” Myka called. “Let’s go. We still have a long drive ahead.”

 

 

The sun had set and the moon had risen.  It was as if they were on another world.

Myka snorted softly at her thoughts, casting a glance back at the slumbering wives. They were all so young. She guessed that Cheedo was about the same age as Claudia was when she’d joined the Warehouse.

For the first time in years she allowed her thoughts to roam backwards to before the world went to hell.   Of missions with Pete and later Steve. Of night’s spent around the TV in the living room arguing over which movie they’d be watching tonight. Of Artie barking orders and Mrs. Fredric appearing at random.

Of Helena pulling her into the sky, or sending her back in time.

Or saving her life in an alternate timeline.

“You’re thinking of 13,” HG’s quiet voice broke the moment.

“You should get some rest,” Myka scowled at being caught. “We’ve got a couple days yet to go.”

“My sleeping habits have only gotten worse over time,” HG propped her foot up on the dashboard, resting her arm on a bent knee. “The fresh traumas of this world help to ignite the ones from the old. It’s as if I just stepped out from the Bronze.”

HG looked over at Myka. “And you were thinking of the Warehouse. Had Claudia become Caretaker?”

“Not yet. And how did you know about that?”

“I had my ways of keeping tabs on things after you and Pete left Boone.”

Myka narrowed her eyes. “You kept in touch with Claudia.”

“To a certain extent,” HG ran a hand through her hair. It was the longest Myka had ever seen it. “She and Mrs. Fredric would find me during their Caretaker travels from time to time.”

“You were friends with Mrs. Fredric?”

“She apprenticed at 12. I was quite mad at the time but she and I did know each other.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“Well Irene was never the best as sharing and I was not in a place where I wanted to relive the past. I’ve found that some things are best left behind us.”

Myka couldn’t help but agree with that sentiment.

Silence resumed.  She would cast a glance at her co-pilot from time to time to see if she was still awake. From the faraway look on HG’s face, Myka could tell the other woman was lost in thought.

“For what it’s worth,” Myka almost didn’t register HG’s voice, it was so low and she was starting to contemplate thoughts of a quick driving break, “I’m sorry. Sorry for not contacting you after the Astrolabe and for what happened in Boone.  I should have let you know where I was and why I wasn’t coming back.”

“That was quite literally another lifetime HG, you don’t owe me anything.”

“But I do and an apology is the least of those things Myka. So please accept it.”

“Fine,” Myka frowned, keeping her eyes straight ahead.  “Just know that…”

The rig swerved suddenly.

“Shit,” Myka cursed. It was if she was driving on ice.

“What’s going on,” Capable mumbled from the back. “Are we there?”

“Not yet,” HG replied, scanning the area. Nothing was visible for miles. The full moon almost as bright as the sun.

Myka felt the tires begin to lose traction again.

“Fuck,” she cursed, “we’re stuck on something.”

 


	4. Well, ain't we a pair, raggedy man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The faint sound of opera in the distance began to pull HG’s focus away from the task at hand.  
>  Italian, yes, something familiar, probably Verdi, yes definitely Verdi…..not opera.  
> “Verdi’s Requiem,” she mumbled. “Fuck, it’s the Bullet Farmer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of Bering and Wells: Fury Road gets us just past the half way point. I was planning on five chapters but it's looking like it might be six or possibly seven. We'll see.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and please let me know what you think!

Myka smirked when she overheard HG curse in Latin.  It had been so long since she’d seen the other woman and they were no longer the artificer and bibliophile then had once been.

But traces of the old HG Wells were still there under the surface and remaining thread of humanity left in Myka felt a familiar pull.

HG was under the war rig with Toast as her assistant as they worked up something  (Myka couldn’t quite tell what) to help pull the vehicle from the mud.

“Do you remember this part?” Capable asked as they stood to the side, ready to lend a hand.

“The mud? No. But I was pretty messed up at the time we headed south.”

“What’s that?”  The Dag looked to the direction from which they had come. There was a light growing brighter in the mist.

 

The faint sound of opera in the distance began to pull HG’s focus away from the task at hand.

_Italian, yes, something familiar, probably Verdi, yes definitely Verdi…..not opera._

“Verdi’s Requiem,” she mumbled. “Fuck,  it’s the Bullet Farmer.”

 

Seconds later a spray of bullets peppered the rig. 

Myka pulled The Dang and Capable to cover while HG, Toast and Cheedo dove under the vehicle.

“We’ve got to get of here!” Toast shouted as she pulled Cheedo through the escape hatch underneath the cab.

“We need a few more minutes,” HG growled. “I’m almost done.”

“How many bullets do we have left in the rifle?” Myka looked at Toast.

“Four.”

HG quickly grabbed the gun and stepped out from underneath the rig, taking a moment to calm herself and focus.  It was a long shot but not beyond her capability.

She squeezed the trigger.

A miss.

“Bollocks,” she swore, readjusted her aim and fired again.

Another miss.

 

Myka came up behind her after the third failed attempt and reached for the gun.

“Stand still and don’t breathe,” she whispered as she rested the gun on HG’s shoulder.  After a moment  the last pulled sang out into the night and the light in the distance went out.

“That should be enough time,” Myka tossed the rifle to Capable. “But let’s not cut things too close.”

 

The war rig gasped and moaned as it slowly pulled itself from the mud. Capable sat in the driver’s seat while the rest of them pushed.  HG had managed to create a pulley system to the lone tree in the area that helped drag them from the muck.

Just as they got free HG heard the grinding of metal on metal.

“Pull up onto that small ridge,” she shouted as the rig gained speed.

“You heard?” Myka asked as she wiped the mud from her face.

“Yes. You’ve blown a rod in one of the engines.  Press on for another mile or so.” HG hopped into the cab and grabbed two hand guns and a flare. “If I’m not back by the time you’ve got that fixed just keep going.”

Myka felt a rush of long buried feelings sweep through her.  Helena’s life was painted in bold colors and grand gestures. What she was about to do fell right into HG’s wheelhouse.

She felt herself pulled into the sky with the arms of the Victorian strong and sure around her.

And for a moment she thought the price might be too high.

“Okay.” Myka gave a short nod.

With a smirk and a swish of hair HG started back down the road towards the Bullet Farmer.

 

 

“Try it again,” Myka shouted as she pulled herself out from under the machine.

Capable started the rig and listened. After about an hour of work the repairs were almost done.  Cheedo and The Dag sat in the roost at the far end of the trailer scanning the horizon while Capable and Toast helped Myka fix the rig.

The engine roared to life with no sign of the broken rod.

“Finally,” Myka wiped her brow and gave Toast a high five. “Let’s get cleaned up and out of here.”

“But what about HG?” Toast asked.

A loud boom followed by a flash of light cut off Myka’s reply.

 

“Did you see anything?” the former Agent shouted.

“The fog is too thick,” Cheedo replied. 

“Hold on, there’s someone coming.” The Dag pointed.

Myka caught the gun Capable tossed from the cab. The figure was on foot so the chances of it being one of the Bullet Farm clan were low but she wasn’t going to risk it.

“Helena,” Myka whispered. The other woman was dragging a blanket full of something and was covered in blood.

“Is she hurt?” Capable had come down from the cab to see what was going on.

“That’s not her blood,” Toast replied as HG dropped the blanket full of weapons.

Myka watched, somewhat in awe, as HG walked over to the water value and pulled it open to first wash her face then take a drink.

“You don’t have to worry about our tail anymore,” HG kept her eyes down as she cleaned herself.  “We should be clear until Univille.”

 

“What is this place?” Cheedo whispered.

No one had an answer. The land below was all mud with sickly and dead trees breaking up the stark terrain. Crows circled the area, chattering and calling to one another despite the late hour.  Figures (humans of some sort HG presumed) walked on stilts on all fours, digging and picking through the soup that covered the ground.

HG drove, eyes straight ahead, her lips pulled in a thin line, desperately trying to ignore the feelings that had hit her when Myka had flashed her a small smile while she’d helped her wash the blood from her hair.

The feeling of someone else’s hands on her in these past years wasn’t something she was accustomed too.

Especially if she wasn’t paying for them.

So when Myka had slowly reached for water hose then the back of her neck she had tensed.

Then felt something else entirely.

She wondered if Myka even knew she had that small smile on her face and understood just how good it felt to have someone touch you simply because they cared.

And that was the problem. No one cared for one another in the wastes. It was simply a matter convenience or necessity that forced you to travel with others.

Helena knew that look on Myka’s face though. She’d seen it decades ago when the younger Agent was showing the refugee from the past the modern world. It was a look that she’d grown to cherish during their time together.

She could feel Myka’s eyes on her but refused to look towards the passenger’s seat.  Even after so many years apart, Myka Bering was still the only person who could see her and truly understand who she was.

And not be afraid to care for her on some level. Maybe even love.

It scared Helena beyond measure.


	5. I am the one who runs from both the living and the dead.  Haunted by those I could not protect. So I exist in this Wasteland.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And it’s green, so green,” Capable agreed. “As long as you’re not afraid of heights.”  
> “Not to mention it’s basically unguarded,” Toast continued. “All that are left there are the old and the War Pups. With what we’ve got we could take it easily.”  
> “This feels like hope,” Claudia looked from HG to Myka and back. “Me likey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. This was a bit of a tough one to write so I hope is works (please let me know).
> 
> I'm taking a guess at 7 (maybe 6) total chapters for this Bering and Wells: Fury Road AU that I hope everyone is enjoying. Thanks again for reading.

“Do you recognize anything?” Toast asked, leaning forward from the back seat.  The sun had risen to reveal more of the wastes…

And what was left of a water tower sticking up from a large sand dune. A piece of shiny metal hung down from a broken gerter with what looked to be a canteen of water attached to the end.

“Looks like a trap,” HG hopped down from the rig and pulled out her gun.

“Usually is,” Myka replied with a smirk. “Stay here.” She looked at the others in the cab. “HG and I will check it out.  Capable be ready to drive the rig out of here if things go south.”

 

The pair walked slowly towards the structure. Myka searched her memory, trying to recall if this tower had been here all those years ago when she’d left with Pete on the scouting mission.   At the edge of Univille there had been an old tower, well worn even before the fall with the Badlands trying to reclaim as much of the area even then.

“Stop, “HG hissed and raised her weapon. “Do you smell?”

“Fudge,” Myka replied. “Don’t move, we might have already triggered the artifact.”

“Fantastic.”

Myka holstered her weapon and stepped forward, hands raised.

“My name is Myka Bering. I was an Agent of the IRS Warehouse on the outskirts of town before the fall.” She shouted. “I have returned after being enslaved by the Warlord Immortan Joe.”

She paused and glanced back over her shoulder at HG who shrugged.

“Maybe the smell of fudge has changed since the apocalypse?” HG sniffed again.

“Doubtful.”

 

“Don’t move!” a male voice echoed through the area.  “Hands up and drop your weapons.”

Myka and HG slowly pulled out their guns and set them on the sand.

The sound of small engines began to grow as several riders on motorcycles spend down the dunes and towards them.

“Keep those hands up,” a figure appeared from behind the tower with a rifle.

Myka and HG waited as the bikes lined up behind the man with a gun. He was covered from head to toe in desert gear to hide his identity and blend in perfectly.

Definitely an artifact at work.

“Is it her?” he asked, turning to one of the masked riders.

“It is,” Claudia pulled off her helmet.  One of the other riders pulled out what looked like a modified  Super Soaker and covered the area in goo.

“Hey Claude,” Myka smiled, quickly enveloping the other woman in hug.

“I never thought I’d see you again,” she said into Myka’s shoulder. HG looked away, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion.

“So many years,” Claudia leaned back. “God it is good to see you. Is Pete with you too?”

“He,” Myka swallowed, “he didn’t make it. We were captured. He died in Bartertown.”

“I’m so sorry,” Claudia pulled her into another quick hug.  “So you brought some friends….”she trailed off as she looked around the taller woman. “Oh my God! HG!”

“Hello…oof,” HG smiled as the red head plowed into her, nearly knocking her off of her feet.

“I should have known you two would find each other,” Claudia beamed. “How long have you been traveling together?”

“Claudia,” Myka  cut  in before HG could reply. “How far outside of Univille are we? How’s the Warehouse doing?”

HG felt the shorter woman pull away. “We’re it,” she gestured to the small group of maybe 12 or 15 people. “We’re what’s left of the town.”

 

HG had stood by and watched the happy reunion of old friends. She had gently guided the Wives towards strangers who were (hopefully) of the same  high caliber as she once remembered. Claudia was clearly the leader with Kosan and Steven as her right hand men. The others introduced themselves but they were of no consequence.

Her heart had clenched when she watched a teary eyed Myka walk through the ruins of what had once been Warehouse 13, turning away when the other woman fell to her knees and screamed.  Eventually she had gone and picked Myka up, soothing her as much as  she could when one learned that their dreams had been obliterated.

But night was falling and with the Warehouse in ruins they took to the shelter of the bones of the building. The rag tag band of former villagers and the escapees from the Citadel.

She knew that Myka had spoken with Steven and Kosan, bounced ideas of Claudia and several others before she finally approached.

“We have a plan,” Myka nodded slowly. “We can’t stay here in the ruins but if we use the fuel from the war rig we have enough to take the bikes travel for 160 days. Hopefully by then we will be out of the wastes an on to something better.”

HG stood silently as Myka spoke. She already knew the question and the answer.

“Will you come with us? We’ve got enough for a bike for you.”

“No.”

She could see the hurt quickly followed by frustration clearly on Myka’s face.

“Well the bike is yours regardless of what you do.”

“Thank you.”

The silence hung potent and heavy between them. Myka was the first to relent and turned to rejoin the  others.

“You know,” HG said softly as she gazed upon the abyss of the wastes. “Hope is a mistake.”

“It’s one I’m willing to make.”

HG smirked. “Trust me Myka when I say that if you can’t fix what’s broken you’ll go insane.”

 

Helena watched as the rag tag group of bikers sped off across the flat lands of the wastes. They were on the boarder of what the traders called the salt flats that seemed to stretch hundreds of miles. In all of the bars she’d  caroused in and in all of the journeymen she’d spoken, none  had even traversed the expanse and lived to tell the tale.

“Fools,” HG grunted as she leaned against her bike.

“Who are fools?” Christian’s ghostly visage appeared before her.

“Now is not the time,” HG shook her head in an attempt to flee the madness that suddenly took hold.

“Are the foolish to want a better life,” Wooly asked, bumping her on the shoulder lightly. “You once spoke of a glorious future Helena. Was that a lie?”

“You bloody well know it was.”

“The rules may have changed Miss Wells,” Chataranga stood before her, “so it is time to change them again.  It is what you are best at, is it not?”

 

HG  race to the front of the pack and gestured for Myka to stop.  Luckily the survivors of Univille hadn’t gone far into the wastes. There would be enough fuel left to complete the mission she was about to propose.

“The future isn’t out in the flats,” she gestured to the emptiness around them. “The future is behind us at The Citadel.”

“Are you insane?” Myka couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“There is water and plenty of it. Along with plants and animals. The possibility of a new life is there, ripe for the taking.”

“She’s right,” Toast chimed in. “There’s an underground lake that the water’s pulled from.”

“And it’s green, so green,” Capable agreed. “As long as you’re not afraid of heights.”

“Not to mention it’s basically unguarded,”   Toast continued. “All that are left there are the old and the War Pups. With what we’ve got we could take it easily.”

“This feels like hope,” Claudia looked from HG to Myka and back. “Me likey.”


	6. Remember where you are. Death is listening, and will take the first man that screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Immortan had pulled ahead of the in an attempt to sandwich the war rig between his vehicle and the Doof Wagon. Ignoring the pounding of drums and the pulsing of pain in her side, she climbed out and onto the hood of the vehicle. If she didn’t survive she would make sure that the others did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After another rewatch or three of Fury Road I've got the last two chapters lined up a mostly ready to go. Thanks again for reading and as always, please let me know what you think.

HG stood away from the group as the sun set. They had prepared the best they could, working on the War Rig and the bikes, stocking up on ammunition and a couple of artifacts that would hopefully make the trip back to the Citadel a successful one.

If not, well, HG would make sure to take care of things before they fell into the hands of Immortan Joe.

 

“Change the rules, “ Myka slid up next to HG.  “I should have known you had something up your sleeve.”

“If you take the Citadel a great many rules will be changed I’m sure.”

“And when we’re done?”

“If you thought I was quite mad when I left the bronze,” HG glanced over at the other woman, dodging the  question. “There is no comparison now.”

“I thought you were troubled, never insane. Why the Warehouse never offered any sort of help…”

“I didn’t ask. And I wouldn’t have accepted.”

“And after the Astrolabe?”

“That mission changed me in ways,” HG trailed off. “Let’s just say I was not prepared to return after that mission. Especially after what I’d done.”

“Sacrifice yourself in the other time line,” Myka’s voice echoed with long forgotten pain.

HG finally risked a look at Myka. The sun’s orange hues somehow caused the green in Myka’s eyes to sparkle in the most unexpected way. 

HG felt the familiar pull.

“Whomever that woman was, she’s gone.”

“And so is Agent Myka Bering. That woman slowly began to fade after the bombs fell and died her final death outside the Thunderdome in Bartertown.  None of us are who we once were.”

HG was surprised at the bitterness in Myka’s tone.

“So we make the best of who we are today. That’s how we survive.”

 

 

The pollcats were everywhere. HG had just taken care of the men on the back of the rig (with a little help) but another was about to rush the cab. The only weapon she had was her body, so she flew over the cab and knocked the War Boy onto the hood of the rig, not noticing the hand axe quickly heading her direction.

Myka slammed on the breaks causing the man to fly off the rig and HG to slam against the windshield. She turned, catching Myka’s wide eyes for a moment before the sound of a chainsaw pulled her up an on top of the rig again.

 

Myka closed her eyes briefly, shaking away the emotion she’d felt when Helena’s eyes met hers. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, the old feelings would never quite die. They would have to talk when this was all over.

 

A loud distinctly British curse pulled the Imperator out of her thoughts as two men toppled off of the side of the vehicle. Something made her reach out and catch the third body falling to its death.

 

HG gasped as she felt Myka’s metal appendage snap onto her ankle like a vice. There eyes met for a moment before Myka’s widened in pain. Screams rang out from the cab followed by the body of a War Boy slipping under the wheels of the rig.

 

“HG,” Steven’s face appeared next to Myka’s shoulder. “She’s been hurt.”

 

“Bollocks.” 

 

 

The roar of a familiar engine pulled her attention away as her car, the one she had spent years modifying, raced up next to the rig. A war boy with a hideous facial scar and a maniacal grin was trying to run her down.

“Not today,” she glanced up at a pale Myka who nodded and began to swing her slightly.  It was enough momentum to help HG flip up onto the hood of the car.  Before the driver could react, Myka slammed the War Rig into the car.  HG stumbled but was able to leap a passing car from Gas Town as her beloved cruiser was crushed by the larger vehicle.

“Oh hello,” she greeted, punching the passenger in the face and throwing his body out of the open door. 

 

Pain was everywhere, numbing her senses and narrowing her focus.  Helena was okay. They had cleared off the Rig of War boys.  Claudia was back from working her black thumb magic and had fixed the busted fuel line.  Then a scream and Myka nearly cried when she saw Toast ripped from the cab and set into Immortan Joe’s car.

“Steve,” Myka croaked. “I need you to drive.”

 

The Immortan had pulled ahead of the in an attempt to sandwich the war rig between his vehicle and the Doof Wagon.  Ignoring the pounding of drums and the pulsing of pain in her side, she climbed out and onto the hood of the vehicle.  If she didn’t survive she would make sure that the others did.

She did owe Helena a favor from that other time line after all.


	7. Where must we go… we who wander this Wasteland in search of our better selves?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Immortan rolled down the window gun drawn. Toast screamed and grabbed his hand, distracting him enough so Myka could hook the end of grappler to Joe’s max.
> 
> “Remember me,” she growled, twisting the hook. The device activated and pulled the mask from the Immortan’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is the final chapter of Bering and Wells Fury Road.
> 
> To be honest I'm not 100% solid on how this series turned out so any and all feedback is very welcome and appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for reading and may you all stay shiny and chrome.

HG fought her way of off the Doof Wagon and onto the back of the War Rig just in time to see Myka slip off the front of the vehicle.  Heart in her throat began to move forward but two more War Boys on pollcats landed and blocked her path.

The look on her face caused them to pause enough for her to quickly get the upper hand.

 

“Rictus,” Myka heard Cheedo shout. “Rictus, take me.”

She took a deep breath and looked up to see the young woman pulled onto the Immortan’s car and his hideous son leap onto the hood of the War Rig. The he let out a roar and took her place on Myka’s vehicle.

“Myka,” Cheedo’s face appeared above her. “Myka give me your hand.”

With a smirk Myka clamored onto the back of the car.

 

HG finally made it to the front of the Rig in time to see Myka alive and fighting the Prime Imperator. Only Rictus stood in her way.

Speed would be the only way she stood a chance against the mountain of a man, dodging his lumbering blows to land quick hits to his torso.  She wasn’t quite quick enough though. Rictus caught one of her swings and with a roar pulled her up by one arm, nearly dislocating her shoulder.  She kicked as hard as she could, hitting him squarely in the crotch which caused him to drop her suddenly.

Dazed, she heard a shot right out. Claudia had hit one of his air filters. He staggered. HG pulled herself up and ripped the cylinder from his back. Using it as a club she beat the side of his head until he slumped down and was out cold.

 

 

Steve slammed the rig into the back of the Immortan’s car. Myka used the momentum to shove the Imperator off of the side of the vehicle.  She grabbed the harpoon that had taken the War Rig’s wheel and crept along the side of the car.

 

The Immortan rolled down the window gun drawn. Toast screamed and grabbed his hand, distracting him enough so Myka could hook the end of grappler to Joe’s max.

 

“Remember me,” she growled, twisting the hook. The device activated and pulled the mask from the Immortan’s face.

 

Strong hands grabbed her and pulled her back onto the car. Gasping  for a moment she smiled after recognizing the touch.

 

“Wells and Bering,” HG held her close for a moment, relieved that Myka was alive. “Saving the day yet again.”

 

Myka shook her head. “Bering and Wells.”

 

 

 

“He’s dead!” Cheedo’s voice broke the moment.  The wives and the handful of survivors from Univille began to move onto the car.

 

“Is everyone here,” HG turned to ask Claudia, catching movement out of the corner of her eye.

“Bloody hell,” she cursed as Rictus stood up.

 

Steve still behind the wheel of the rig slammed on the breaks, causing the big man to fall but not topple off.  He turned and with a roar began to pull off part of the engine.

 

“Steve!” Claudia screamed.

 

The rig began to slow as the Immortan’s car cleared the mountain pass.

 

“Keep the faith Claude,” Steve whispered, twisting the wheel hard to cause the vehicle to flip. The Doof Wagon slammed into the back, knocking everything into the narrow pass, causing rocks to rain down and block the narrow road.

 

 

 

Kosan drove with Claudia silent in the passenger’s seat. The wives crowed around Myka and HG.

“Why is she making that noise?”  The Dag asked.

“Her lung is collapsing with every breath,” HG frowned. “Claudia do you have a small knife?”

“I need to release the pressure,” HG murmured as the blade was passed back.  “I’m sorry darling but this will hurt a little.”

With a quick jab she cut open Myka’s side and released the pressure on her lungs. She quickly covered the wound to prevent too much blood from escaping.

“There we go,” Helena smiled and pulled Myka up slightly.  “All better now.”

“Helena,” Myka wheezed.  “Get them home.”

“No, no, no,” Helena felt Myka’s body go limp. “Stay with us,” she warned, setting her down gently.

“She’s lost a lot of blood,” Kosan said from the driver’s seat.

HG pulled the length of tube she’s salvaged from her iron mask. If she was to be a blood bank it would be for someone she cared about.

Maybe someone she loved.

“Come on,” she jabbed the needle in her arm, giving the other end to Cheedo to hold. “There we go,” the blood began to flow from her arm into Myka’s.  “Stay with me darling,” she whispered.

 

The sun was high by the time they reached the Citadel. The scarecrows that surrounded the stronghold began shouting and shoving for position as HG drove the car up.  As expected the platform began to lower but when they noticed the body on the hood they stopped.

“Who is it?” rang out and made its way through the masses.

HG slowly stepped out from behind the wheel and onto the hood of the car. With a quick yank she uncovered the body of their former leader.

“Immortan Joe is dead!” someone shouted from the crowd.

With a smirk, HG kicked the body off of the hood. The crowd swarmed, pulling apart the corpse and taking what treasure they could.

She turned and helped Myka stand beside her.

“It’s Myka!”

“She’s returned!”

“Let them up!”

“And you thought they wouldn’t follow you,” HG whispered in Myka’s ear as Kosan guided the car forward.

Myka shook her head slightly.

The crowd roared when water began to fall from the side of the plateau. 

She looked over at Helena who was smiling at the sight. 

“Helena.”

The other woman turned, eyes bright and Myka leaned forward, kissing her fiercely.  Helena pulled her closer.

“Thank you.”

 

They hopped down off of the car and began to pull others onto the platform.  There would be much to do but with the nearly endless supply of water there would be potential for a new life.

Myka turned to ask Helena a question and found empty space.

A flash of black hair in the crowd below caught her attention.

HG looked up, meeting Myka’s steady gaze.  With a nod she turned and moved further into the crowd.  Myka keep her eyes on Helena’s form as long as she could. 


End file.
